A Day in the Life of Cute Versus Mysterious
by Lady Rabenschwarz
Summary: September 14th in the year of Z3r0mus 607, It was the beginning of a new school year for every school in the land of Planitorium Blue, which consisted of many divisions, the main ones being; Baron, Damcyan, Troia, Mysidia, Fabul and lastly Elban. Rest of the summary is inside. Please read and no hate, it's a yaoi/yuri main Pairing is Cecilx Edge with side pairings.


**_A Day in the Life of Cute Versus Mysterious_  
**

**Hello everybody, first time in a long time since I did a multi chaptered fic, and again it's Cecil/Edge because I say so, though admittedly I am a Cecil/Kain and Cecil/Rosa kind of person (Please don't kill me) I think it would be an interesting couple, besides who could say no to a high school themed story? (You guys can but eh) so I hope you guys like it and no, I won't be making Rosa a complete cow, I actually like her. If you guys want her to be with someone feel free to suggest it, if it's Edward I'll say it from now, I can't see those two together, I really can't but if you guys think it's cute and should be done then I shall abide to your wishes. So enjoy this fanfic and I hope you guys won't hate on me. If you guys don't like yaoi then don't read this nor do I wish to read bitchy (Sorry) comments (Read a lot of those on youtube) and I own nothing except the plot other than that, characters belong to Square Enix.**

_September 14th in the year of Z3r0mus 607_

_It was the beginning of a new school year for every school in the land of Planitorium Blue, which consisted of many divisions, the main ones being; Baron, Damcyan, Troia, Mysidia, Fabul and lastly Elban. There's also the underground divisions, Feymarch and Dwarven Lands, it was named that because the people there are known for their short stature. There are of course small cities within those divisions such as Mist who hold a connection to the Feymarch, the small island Agart which is the gateway between the over-world and underworld and Kaipo the small desert city where the great Tellah lives._

_The most feared division in Planitorium Blue would be Baron because of it's grand army and the famous air force Red Wings, many of the smaller divisions fear that the day might come where they will concurred by Baron, which is why many Baronian students go to the local schools there, rarely did they ever go to the international school in Bab-Il because many would steer clear of them instead of getting to know them. Now what makes this year worth mentioning you ask? Well, it is very long story which will have to go back to the beginning to understand._

* * *

_October 20th in the year of Z3r0mus 597_

Joanna Farrell was a happy woman, honestly if someone offered her three wishes she would happily decline such an offer, not only because it was suspicious but because she could not ask for more. She has a loving husband who works diligently for his King and she has a beautiful six year old daughter who could make the cruelest of men's hearts melt with a mere smile and Joanna herself was the best healer in Baron. She really couldn't ask for more, despite society's want for each family to have at least one son, her husband never complained about it and she never thought about it.

Like many people tend to think, the weather could really change someone's mood, especially on this dreary rainy day, Joanna Farrell was minding her own business in the kitchen while her darling daughter Rosa was helping her by sorting the forks and knives on the table for three people and humming a nursery rhyme to occupy her mind. It has always been for three until-

_Knock, knock!_

The knocking on the door sounded rather loudly in the house and also urgently which got Joanna running to the door rather fast and she opened it without hesitation. Behind the door was a tired looking Alexander Farrell holding a child who could be around Rosa's age, he was extremely pale with equally pale hair, his body was thin indicating his lack of consumption and while breathing he would also cough, worst of all, his upper body was wrapped rather poorly in bandages and blood was painted on it.

"He's dying, You have to help him." Was all her husband said as he went inside and placed the boy on the medical table in the treatment room adjacent to the living room, Joanna wasted no time and took all the safety precautions first before starting on the boy, when she took off the bandages wrapped around the boy she could not help but gasp at the bloody wound, she started stitching the wound to stop the bleeding and once she was done she began checking for the blood safest to use for the boy, judging by the wound and how much blood stained the bandages he would need the blood that was lost. In midst of searching Joanna could not help but let her curiosity take over and ask.

"What happened to him? Who did this?"

At first her husband was silent, he looked down mournfully and in shame but he soon looked back up and the next words made Joanna wish she never EVER had to hear, "I did."

It came to her as a shock, her husband, the man she looked up to had wounded this child who could be Rosa's age. A CHILD! She felt as if she couldn't breathe, but she couldn't let that get in her way, however she felt as if she needed to let her curiosity dig deeper, "Why? Why would you do that?"

"I.." Alexander began trying to find his voice, he looked down and gulped before looking back up again, "I thought he was a monster!"

" A what?"

"A monster! On my way home from my last mission, I took the usual route through the woods when I heard the bushes rustling. I took a look out of sheer curiosity and found this black body of a child with purple hair like flames, that of course took me by surprise because it's not something you see everyday however the 'thing' was very hostile and began attacking me, most likely out of self defence, and while defending myself I saw an opening and took the initiative and stabbed him," Alexander took a moment to pause and breathe before continuing, " when I stabbed him he changed into that form immediately, I didn't know what to do so I brought him here."

Joanna didn't know what to say to that, it seemed to be quite a lot to take in however from what she gathered, this boy was no ordinary being from any of the known divisions, but she also feared for it because of gruesome scientists are, and if they ever tell a single word about the boy he'd live a life of sheer and utter pain. Like any mother would feel about that happening to their child, she did not want it to happen to him. Her hand came in contact with a bag of blood that seemed to be safest to use on the boy, after she hooked it up to the IV she looked back at her husband who made no eye contact with her but continued his on going interest of the cracks on the floor she knelt down to his level since he was sitting on a chair and wrapped her arms around his neck pecking his lips so she could grab his attention.

"Darling, do not look so forlorn, he is alive and given my abilities he'd be healthy in no time a-and.."

"Hm? What is it Joanna?"

"W-well I was thinking since you found him in the woods and his clothes are rather," Joanna honestly did not know what she was saying but it felt right, "well they are rather ragged so it must indicate that he has no home, so perhaps we could.. Keep him?"

Alexander blinked a few times looking back and forth between his beloved wife and the unconscious body of the boy he nearly killed, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he reopened his eyes and looked at Joanna he smiled and nodded, "I don't see why not, it would be good for Rosa."

At that moment they heard a groan from the table which startled them both and their eyes followed to the source of the groan, the boy's form had changed, but not the way he was previously described in the woods but it was a lighter form, in fact he was glowing, his skin was the lightest shade of green with forest green marks trailing and curving around his body, his hair was also forest green and it seemed to levitate a bit and the strangest part was that his wound was healing rapidly until it was no longer there. The couple watched the boy in shock none of them saying anything, the young boy opened his eyes a shade of blue that could be as valuable as a sapphire gem of the best kind and looked at them, it was there that the two adults doubted that he was a boy, his face was of a girl's and his frame under his clothes did not help, at first the boy looked sceptical from there it morphed into confusion as he looked around the medical lab.

Joanna let go of her husband and went up to the boy who looked back at her when she approached beside the table, he cocked his head to the side and continued to look at her, she brought a had out towards him and he made no move to get away and when she placed her hand on his head his hair was so soft and he leaned into the touch. The boy was adorable in Joanna's opinion and that strengthened her resolve, she ruffled his hair and brought herself to his eye level, "Hello, I'm Joanna Farrell, that man there is my husband Alexander Farrell, he brought you here to get treated but you seem to have finished it before I could, what is your name and age?"

"Ce-" The boy mumbled the rest, his voice was a little cracked and he looked at the IV in confusion, "What is this?"

Joanna chuckled a bit and removed the IV from his arm, "That my boy is an IV, it sends fluids into your body, now I didn't hear your name and age, could you repeat?"

"My name is Cecil Harvey and I'm seven years old." The boy answered looking down, "My brother told me that I was named after my mother Cecilia Harvey... That is before he left Cecil alone in the big scary woods."

The name of his mother shocked Joanna because she most definitely knew who Cecilia Harvey was, her best friend who ran away with her strange lover Kluya away from Baron because her over protective brother Odin, the current king of Baron, didn't approve of their marriage, in fact it had been seventeen years since she last heard from her dear friend and her lover. Alexander stood up at that name and walked over to them.

"Where are they now?" Alexander asked softly trying not to scare the boy.

"Mama died giving birth to Cecil and Papa died two months ago because of angry villagers." Cecil said trying his hardest not to cry, his brother said that only weak people cry.

What happened next caught Cecil by absolute surprise, both adults hugged him, Joanna rubbed his back and hummed something that made him calm down instantly, "It'll be okay Cecil, your mother was a dear friend of mine and even if you weren't her child I would take you in."

"Take.. me in? In where?" Cecil asked.

"In our home of course," Alexander answered, "would you like that Cecil?"

The boy's eyes widened and looked at them both before nodding and smiling, "Yes! I would love to!"

* * *

_Back to the time __September 14th in the year of Z3r0mus 607_

"Cecil! Rosa! Wake up you two, we arrived at Bab-Il!" A young deep voice called shaking the white haired boy in an attempt to wake him up, next to the pair a young woman with long blonde hair, fair skin and green eyes woke up rubbing her eyes, once she was fully awake she looked at the two, her best friend Kain Highwind and her 'brother' Cecil Harvey, her boys so to say, it seemed Kain once again attempts to wake up Cecil but the boy sleeps like the dead. She shook her head and stood up walking over to them pushing the other blonde away and prepared herself to wake up Cecil, she bent her knees a bit and jumped on to Cecil immediately waking him up with a groan.

"What... was that for?" Cecil asked wincing and looking down at his 'sister' Rosa who giggled and sat on his lap.

"We're in Bab-Il." She answered smiling excitedly and jumping a little bit.

Cecil looked back at her blankly and fell back on the bed, "Wake me up when we're back in Baron."

Kain shook his head and sat on the bed, "Now Cecil, don't be like that, especially when we have no parents here to nag and we can set things straight with these stereotyping idiots."

"And to have a great time at the school." Rosa added pulling Cecil up who groaned and pouted.

"That too. Stop pouting Cecil and get dressed!" Kain said ruffling Cecil's long, wavy white hair.

"Yay for school!" Cecil said sarcastically earning a slap on the head from Rosa, she went off him and into the bathroom to change leaving him in his bed wanting to go back to sleep but knew that if he tried she'd castrate him. He got up and slipped black skinny jeans with black boots that went over the ankle and a red shirt with a black moon on it, on his wrists he wore black arm-warmers and two gold bracelets on each wrist. He went up to the mirror and looked at his features, he looked VERY feminine for a man, in fact none would be able to tell if he was, his naturally blue lips were soft, he was extremely pale and his big blue eyes did not help his case in wanting people to look at him normally rather than many misunderstandings.

"Are you done yet princess Sparkles?" Rosa asked from behind him looking at an angle where she can see his reflection, Cecil huffed and moved away allowing Rosa to have access to the mirror, he went to the bathroom to clean up and brush his teeth, once the job was done a knock came from the door, two soldiers came in and took their luggage saying that it will be put in their dorm rooms.

So much for starting the school year normally, soldiers entering a dorm to drop off your luggage is most definitely not normal, both Cecil and Rosa sighed and went out of the cabin room to meet up with Kain.

"Hey Cecil," Rosa started looking at her adopted brother.

"What is it Rosa?"

"Remember that promise we made to mother before leaving?"

"Who wouldn't remember?" Cecil cringed remembering VERY well what his dear 'mother' had told them before leaving.

_"Before being honest with others be honest with yourselves." Joanna stated firmly with her arms crossed over her chest, both Cecil and Rosa were on their knees wishing they could stand up already._

_"Yes ma'am!" Both of them said trying to sound serious rather than showing their annoyance._

"Crystals bless that woman's heart of steel." Cecil said and sighed, "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." Rosa trailed on looking away.

"Yes?"

"It's nothing."

"If you say so..."

When they went out onto the ship's deck they saw looking ahead at the campus city they'd be staying at, it was indeed a beautiful campus, minus the creepy crystal tower that seems so close to the sky, The Tower of Babil as Cecil recalled hearing about, Rosa ran up to Kain's side to take a better look, Cecil remained where he stood waiting for his to stop gawking from the distance when they could do it when they were in.

"Well, you can't pick your friends." Cecil said to himself as he waited.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNDDD! CLIFFHANGER! Yeah I got tired and couldn't write anymore so I'll leave it like this until the next chapter, hope you liked this one. ****:D**

**Raben~!**


End file.
